Life and Death
by Pitta
Summary: The love between the two opposites. One-Shot.


**Yes, my second one-shot. A very very new couple here. A couple a friend of mine, That one Mudkip, invented: Hades X Viridi. So I called it Haridi and since then, this couple was born! Hades can be a little bit OoC, cause he does actually care. And if you are a fierce Piridi-fan, please stay polite. And I am Dutch, so my English isn't that good.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Deep, deep in the underworld, the most frightened place in the world, stood Hades. A weak light illuminated his hand. Above his hand floated a rose. It was a beautiful purple rose. It was so colourful and full of life. Life was almost impossible in the underworld, but it reminded him of her. Her, the most beautiful goddess of the entire pantheon.

'I can't stop thinking about you,' said he. 'You are sparkling, steadfast and careful. Your force hides in every tree, in every bird, in every flower and even in every human.' He held the rose out the light. It immediately turned black and incinerated to ash.

'But we can't be together. I'm the death, and you are the life. People fear me, hate me. I make people die, plants wither, water dirty. I don't want to hurt you.' Hades walked to the wall. Two soft brown wings hung at the wall. They were created by her. It was like he felt her presence, because of the wings.

'You should know how much I care about you. But I can't be with you, can I? We are the circle of life, so is there hope?' Hades walked around, thinking. He had a plan. A plan to brought her to him. But would she appreciate it?

'SERVANT!' shouted he and the door went immediately open. A black-winged girl with red eyes walked in and kneeled.

'You called, lord Hades?' asked she. She was angel hunter and delivered him their wings.

'I have a task for you.' He explained his plan and the fallen angel nodded.

'But, I don't want her to suffer, understood?' said he.

'Yes, lord Hades, but how can I manage that?' asked she. Hades created an perfume bottle with a pink liquid inside.

'Use this,' said he and handed her the perfume bottle. She spread her wings and took off. Finally, she would be his. His waiting would end very soon.

* * *

The earth's surface was green and the first flowers began to bloom. A bird flew through the forest of life. It chirped happily and landed on Viridi's shoulder. It made soft pecks on her cheek. She giggled.

'Good morning, little guy,' said she to the bird. A squirrel climbed up her leg and sat down on her lap.

'Okay okay, you're right. Something is bothering me,' admitted she when he gave a penetrating look at her. 'I...I am in love. But I can't be in love with him. We are too different. I'm the life, he is the death.' She stroked the squirrel's head. A rustling noise reached Viridi's ears. The bird flew away and the squirrel looked alertly around like a meerkat.

'What's going on?' asked she. The squirrel got the hell away. Viridi stood up and intended to follow the squirrel, but she gasped when she saw her. Hades' little helper jumped out a tree. The demon had spread wings and she walked slowly to the goddess of nature.

'What do you want?' asked Viridi afraid. The dark angel said nothing, but stared in her eyes.

'Go away, or else!' said Viridi afraid. Why Hades, why? Her chest hurt by the thought Hades would do something horrible to her. Viridi pointed threatening her finger to the fallen angel, but Hades' survant suddenly ran to her. Before Viridi could do anything, she felt the sprinkling of perfume making little water drops in her face. The scent floated through her nose and began possessing her mind. That was sweet...very sweet... The goddess lost her consciousness and collapsed.

* * *

Viridi opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, but it was somewhere dark.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty,' said a familiar voice and she immediately sat up. Her heart made a jump when she saw the Lord of the Underworld.

'Hades? But how...why...huh...what?' asked she confused. Hades pressed a finger on her lips.

'Shhh...' said he calmly. 'I have been waiting for you.'

'Waiting?' asked Viridi.

'Yes,' said the god of the underworld and hold her hand. He kneeled before her.

'People say I don't have a heart. But they're wrong, I have one. A heart that beats faster when I think about your beautiful long hair and your cute face when you're angry.' Viridi freed confused her hand. Hades did care about her. And she cared about him, but it felt so strange to be in love with each other. Was it even possible, the life and death?

'You should know how much I give about you...but...but we just can't be together,' said Viridi. 'I am the life, and you are the death. I have a duty on earth; protecting nature against humanity. I don't even know if Olympia will allow it.' Hades sought words. This was a very gauche feeling of love. Why couldn't he just fall in love with Medusa or Pandora?

'You can still protect nature here in the underworld. I will help you wipe out humanity. That is my business too. And what Olympia thinks, I don't care. They banned me.' He softly caught again her hand.

'I give you the decision. You can go, back to the surface. Or you can stay here, with me.' Hades crossed his fingers. He hoped she went for the second option. Viridi was doubting. Yes, she cared about him, but what about her duty? It was a silent minute.

'I...I...' stuttered Viridi. She dropped herself in Hades' arms.

'I stay with you.' She pressed gently her lips on Hades'. For a god of the underworld, he had very soft lips. Hades embraced her, the girl he never wanted to let go. For the first time in his life, he felt actually happy. They released each other.

'I love you,' said Viridi.

'So do I,' answered Hades.

**The end.**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
